Harry Potter and The Time-Traveling Madman
by Quintain Apprentince of Alduin
Summary: It all started when the Daleks stole the Earth... The Doctor and his companions discover the wizarding world and the Doctor can't help himself but "study" this new world.


**I meant to add in line breaks. I guess I forgot before posting.**

The day started just like any other at the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ron, who was currently sleeping in Professor Snape's potions class, was oblivious to Snape attempting to wake up students that were sleeping when he walked passed. Hermione was awake and listening to Snape's every word in the class while Harry and Ron seemed to think this was nap time. Suddenly, after Snape swiped at Ron's hand to wake him up, the whole room shook. Everyone looked around as it did, many of the students hid under the desks to protect themselves from anything falling from the ceiling. Harry, Ron and Hermione hid under the desks as Snape grabbed hold of two desks as alchemy ingredients crashed and fell on the floor and torch flames going out. He knew this wasn't a normal earthquake, it was too big for too long. Once it stopped, everything was a mess and it was as dark as midnight. A few of the students ran upstairs and looked outside. Their jaws nearly dropped to the floor when they saw the sky. Some of the older students started to shake in fear as they stared up at the sky.

Instead of the Sun or the Moon they were used to, there were 26 planets in the sky among some multicolored clouds of dust and gas in space.

"That's impossible…" Hermione said as she looked at the sky.

Dumbledore looked up at the sky as well, his face unreadable. The other professors of Hogwarts looked up at the sky, their eyes wide as they stared at the planets that took the place of the Sun and moon.

"Send the students back to their common rooms." Dumbledore said. "There will be no more classes today. I want all the heads of houses watching the students until we can find out what happened."

All of the Heads of House nodded and rushed the students to the separate common rooms. Dumbledore noticed that one student of house Ravenclaw, one Luna Lovegood, handing back and looking up at the planets. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be saying something before she was rushed towards the Ravenclaw Common room.

* * *

The Doctor, Donna, and a velociraptor named Vince were in the Tardis as it flew through space towards the headquarters of the Shadow Proclamation. Vince was clawing at the ground to regain his footing as the Tardis rocked back and forth, yelping as he failed each attempt.

"You need to fix this thing!" he yelped, the Tardis translating his growls and hisses.

The Doctor smiled slightly at the sight of the raptor rolling across the floor of the Tardis, the Tardis groaning in protest as Vince grabbed onto a part of the floor with his claws.

"So go on, then - what is the Shadow Proclamation, anyway?" Donna asked as she held onto the control panel of the Tardis.

"Posh name for police. Outer-space police." The Doctor replied as he pulled leavers. "Here we go!"

"Oh!" all three said as the Tardis accelerated towards a cluster of asteroids that held a large facility.

Inside, the Tardis materialized in one of the hallways of the station. The Doctor, Donna, and Vince walked out of the Tardis just to be greeted by a group of Rino-Men, whose weapons were cocked and aimed at them. All three of them held their hands up, in Vince's case his claws, in surrender. Vince only stood at about the Doctor's knees, so he had to look up at the Rino-Men.

"Sco Bo Tro No Flo Jo Ko Fo. To To!" the led Rino-man said.

"No Bo Ho Sho Ko Ro To So." The Doctor replied. "Bo-Ko-Do-Zo-Go-Bo-Fo-Po-Jo!"

The safeties of the weapons clicked and the rino-men lowered their weapons. Vince, Donna and the Doctor lowered their hands.

"Mo ho." The Doctor then said.

* * *

Professor McGongall cleared her throat so she could speak to the Gryffindors.

"By now, you should be aware that something strange has happened." She said once they quieted down. "The muggles have noticed this too. The whole world, both the magical and the mundane, have been put on high alert in attempt to find out what exactly happened. Now-"

There was a crackle of static from a nearby radio. Each student had a radio in the common room, a few powered by magic and a few battery powered. Everyone in each of the common rooms stared at the radios as the signal became clearer and clearer until they could hear a chilling monotone voice.

"Exterminate!" the radio screeched. "Ex-term-inate! Exterminate! Ex-term-inate! Exterminate! Ex-term-inate! Exterminate!"

In the Ravenclaw Common room, Luna Lovegood started to shake in fear as it cycled. No one noticed Luna as they looked at the nearest radio as it continued to cycle the message.

"Ex-term-inate! Exterminate! Ex-term-inate!"

"We're dead." She whispered.

Suddenly, there was an explosion outside and the whole castle shook. Everyone, including the heads of house, ran towards the nearest window in attempt to see what happened. To the surprise and horror of all of them bronze-colored saucers were flying around in the sky, firing down on the muggle cities and villages. Fires were ignited quickly and burned the villages down.

The sides of the saucers opened up and strange figures started flying out of the openings. Even from a great distance, they could clearly see the almost saltshaker forms of their casings.

Down in Diagon Alley, there was a large explosion at the entrance of the alley, the wall between the muggle world and the wizard world collapsing. Drawn out of both the pub and the shops by the explosion, Witches and Wizards stared at the wall, both confused and surprised something or someone managed to bust in using shear brute force. As the dust cleared, a single blue light came from the darkness and rolled out into the light. By now, everyone present in Diagon Alley was out in the street watching as the creature rolled into view.

Its basic shape looked a bit like a saltshaker except the front extended out in a skirt of some kind. The skirt and lower body was covered in half spheres evenly spaced along it. The middle of the creature was a lot more robust and had two arms coming out of the front. One seemed to be a toilet plunder and the other seemed to look like a whisk but the middle of it looked like the barrel of a gun. The top of the creature was a dome with two lightbulbs on the sides of the head towards the top. At the front of the dome was an eyestalk, were the blue light came from.

One brave wizard approached the creature.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"DA-LEKS DO NOT AN-SWER HU-MAN QUESTIONS!" It shouted. "EX-TERM-INATE!"

The dalek fired its weapon, hitting the wizard. He screamed out as he went green and skeletal before falling to the ground, dead.

"ADVANCE!" the first Dalek ordered before moving forward, hundreds of Daleks following it. Witches, Wizards and other magical creatures started running from the Daleks. A few of them tried using charms and spells to stop their advance, to no avail. A group of wizards and witches clumped together in the chaos, which proved to be a bad move. One Dalek stopped in front of the clump.

"DA-LEK ATTACK FORM-ATION SIIIX!" it shouted, the lightbulbs on the top of its head flashing with each syllable. Eight Daleks then surrounded the group of Witches and Wizards, who were clearly terrified of the creatures surrounding them as they were not affected by magic.

"EX-TERM-INATE!" they all shouted together.

They fired, all of the witches and wizards screaming in unison as they were murdered.

* * *

"Time Lords are the Stuff of Legend." A woman with white hair and red eyes said. She was wearing all black clothes. "They belong in the myths and whispers of the Higher Species. You cannot possibly exist."

"Yeahhh…" The Doctor said, Vince curled up on the glass table in front of him. "More to the point, I've got a missing planet."

"Then you're not as wise as the stories would say." The woman replied. "The picture is far bigger than you imagine. The whole universe in in outrage Doctor, 24 worlds have been taken from the sky."

"How many?" the Doctor asked in shock. "Which ones? Show me."  
The Doctor jogged over to the computer as Vince walked over on the table, his claws clanking against the glass.

"Locations range far and wide," She said. "But all disappeared at the exact same moment, leaving no trace."

"Callufrax minor. Jahoo. Shallacatop, Woman Wept." The Doctor said, reading off the list of stolen planets. "Clom. Clom's gone? Who'd want Clom?"

"All different sizes." The woman informed. "Some populated, some not, but all unconnected."

"What about Pyrovillia?" Donna shouted out.

"Who is the female?" the woman asked. Vince snarled at her.

"Donna." Donna replied. "I'm a human being – maybe not the stuff of legend, but every bit as important as Time Lords, thank you."

The Doctor smiled and Vince did his equivalent of a smile. Dona then looked at the Doctor.

"Way back, when we were in Pompeii, Lucius said Pyrovillia had gone missing."

"Pyrovilla is cold case – not relevant." The lead rinoman said.

"How do you mean, "Cold case"?"

"The planet Pyrovillia cannot be part of this." The woman replied. "It disappeared over 2,000 years ago."

Vince smiled again, realizing what Donna was implying.

"Yes, yes, hang on." Donna said. "But there's the Adipose breeding planet, too. Miss Foster said that was lost, but that must have been a long time ago."

"That's it!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Donna, brilliant! Planets are being taken out of time, as well as space."

The Doctor walked over to the computer, Vince leaping off the table.

"Put this into 3-D." he said to himself as the computer created a hologram of the missing planets.

"Now, if we add Pyrovillia…" the computer beeped, "…And Adipose 3…" the hologram added in the planets.

"Something's missing…" the Doctor said. "Where else… where else… where else… where else… lost… lost… lost… Oh! The Lost moon of Poosh!"

The computer beeped and the moon was added into the hologram. Suddenly, the planets in the hologram shifted around.

"What did you do?" the woman asked.

"Nothing." The Doctor said. "The planets rearranged themselves into the optimum pattern."

Both Vince and the Doctor were mesmerized by the hologram. "Oh, look at that- 27 planets in perfect balance. Come on, that is gorgeous."

"Oi, don't get all spaceman on me," Donna said. "What does this all mean?"

"All those worlds fit together like pieces of an engine." The Doctor said.

"It's like a powerhouse," Vince continued before looking at the hologram. "But what for?"

"Who could design such a thing?" the woman asked.

"Someone tried to move the Earth once before…" The Doctor said. "Long time ago. Can't be…"

* * *

**First attempt at a Doctor Who Fic. Please review.**


End file.
